


Suit Up

by tricksterity



Series: you make me feel so alive [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: Bot Feels, M/M, is this the first tony/vision fic for aou? i believe it is, not entirely shippy at this point but will probably have sequels, official ship name is now visiony thanks ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Vision</i>, Thor had said. He wasn’t Ultron, and he certainly wasn’t Jarvis anymore, but something in between and more; a far off vision that Tony had in his mind that had suddenly come to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Suit Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824197) by [halfdeadScorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio)



Tony could see his fingers moving in front of him, equations slipping from screen to screen, knowing that time was running out yet he barely felt like he was controlling them. All he could think about was the confusion in Jarvis’ voice when he’d begun to piece him back together from inside Ultron’s coding. He hadn’t been able to form full sentences or articulate anything but he still managed to change the nuclear codes one million times a second, and god, Tony couldn’t have been more proud.

 

He’d pieced Jarvis back together, and despite what Bruce and everyone else had thought, Jarvis _had_ been the first AI. Not Ultron – he was more advanced, yes, but Jarvis was just as intelligent and aware as Ultron had been. Tony had spent years working with Jarvis, and past the first initial coding he’d pretty much left him alone, allowing Jarvis to build his own connections, the develop on his own much like a child building synapses and connections in the brain.

 

Tony remembered when he’d first shown Jarvis 2001: A Space Odyssey and the Terminator films, telling Jarvis how people reacted at the first hint of the word _Artificial Intelligence_. Jarvis knew and understood, and Tony trusted him to take control of the suits and run his house and run his company and trusted him with Pepper. Jarvis could kill him at any time – depressurize the suit, crush him from the inside out – but he didn’t. Jarvis took care of him and helped to put him back together all those years ago when he’d come back from Afghanistan.

 

Now Tony was returning the favour, and piecing back Jarvis like when he’d first created him so long ago.

 

“J?” Tony called quietly, just quiet enough that Bruce wouldn’t be able to hear from across the room, also fervently working on his own equations.

 

“Yes, sir?” Jarvis asked back, as Tony was flipping through the readings he was getting from the body in the case. He couldn’t see much of it – dark purple, almost pink tissue, the gleaming of metal and the bright, glowing pulse of something yellow set in the forehead.

 

“Are you-“ Tony began, and then took in a breath as his throat began to close up. “Are you sure you’re up for this? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, we can always put in someone else, like FRIDAY, or we could just destroy it.”

 

There was a silence, and Tony had learned long ago how to read those silences, and sometimes it astonished Tony how human Jarvis really was. He could imagine the AI smiling and shaking his metaphysical head.

 

“I will be fine, sir, you don’t need to worry,” Jarvis replied, slow and measured and calm.

 

“It’s going to be a shock for you, J, and we don’t know how much of Ultron was already uploaded into that thing before Romanoff cut him off…” Tony trailed off. He trusted Jarvis, knew that he wasn’t about to pull a Hal 9000 on him.

 

“You said it yourself, that even when I had been assimilated I was still defying Ultron,” Jarvis replied back. He didn’t need to say that both of them knew that Jarvis would be fine, that Tony was just worrying like a mother hen because once Jarvis was in that body he was _gone_ , and Tony wouldn’t be able to get him out again. Jarvis wouldn’t be in his ear, telling him that he’d had gluten free waffles for breakfast, wouldn’t be dryly teasing him about keeping his clothes on in viral videos, wouldn’t be controlling the suits and keeping Tony safe.

 

“I just… I don’t want to lose you, buddy,” Tony admitted quietly. If Jarvis had a face (which he soon would), he’d probably be gently smiling.

 

“You won’t,” Jarvis replied, and that was the last thing he managed to say before the doors kicked open and Steve walked in with Clint and the Maximoffs and everything went to hell.

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ was a constant mantra in Tony’s head as he tried desperately to keep both the body alive and the power on; Jarvis was downloading and in stasis and if he didn’t do something now then Jarvis would be gone forever, not in his ear and not in that body but _wiped_ from existence and Tony was going to kill that Maximoff kid-

 

-and then Thor flew in and summoned his lightning and supercharged the case and the body inside, and Tony barely had time to breathe when the download had succeeded and register that it was Jarvis who leaped out of that box, attacked Thor and went flying through a window before _stopping_.

 

The New York skyline was spread out across the horizon, lights twinkling on the streets as the stars reflected it in the sky, and the figure that wasn’t quite Jarvis hung in the air, eyes wide and marveling. Tony managed to pull his eyes away to look to Thor, who put down that damn hammer, his eyes fixed on the figure, unsure and yet certain at the same time.

 

The figure turned, and something flickered, then dark fabric swallowed up the majority of the strange purple-pink skin, and it came to touch down on the floor. His face was noble, with a strong brow and straight nose, and dark, intense eyes.

 

“I… apologize. I’m not sure what came over me. Thank you,” he said to Thor, who nodded.

 

“Why does he sound like Jarvis?” Steve asked, wary and still battle-ready with legs bent at the knee and hands curled into fists.

 

“Because he is- kinda,” Tony managed to reply through the cotton ball that was his mouth, and not-Jarvis finally made eye contact with him. His eyes were dark and completely fixed on Tony, recognition and _knowing_ inside them and Tony felt his knees weaken at the thought that _this_ was Jarvis.

 

When he’d started coding him all those years ago, just after he’d graduated from MIT he’d only had a far off dream, and now even after building the suits and the Iron Legion and the wormhole, this was the most unbelievable and amazing thing that had happened. This man, this figure standing resplendent in front of Tony was his own creation, was _Jarvis_ , and even though he made it happen he could barely wrap his head around it.

 

Tony could hear someone talking from somewhere, deep enough that it was probably Thor, caught some words like _infinity gem_ and _power_ and _vision_ but couldn’t stop staring and most likely looked like an idiot. The spell was broken somewhat when the Jarvis-but-not side-eyed Thor and a cape slowly materialized down his back, and Tony couldn’t hold back his snort.

 

 _Vision_ , Thor had said. He wasn’t Ultron, and he certainly wasn’t Jarvis anymore, but something in between and more, a far off vision that Tony had in his mind that had suddenly come to fruition.

 

Tony took a few steps forward, and Vision’s dark eyes focused back on him, curious and full of recognition, and Tony reached up to rest his palm on the edge of his jaw. The purple skin wasn’t smooth – it had tiny ridges, almost fibrous, probably due to the fact that they’d interrupted Ultron before he could perfect everything. He used his grip on Vision’s jaw to turn his face this way and that, inspecting with a scientist’s eye every single detail, how the vibranium melded seamlessly with the tissue and the eyes that had so much _life_ in them.

 

Tony’s throat closed up and he had to swallow a few times before he could get any words out.

 

“All grown up,” was what he managed to say, and Vision stared at him for a moment before he rolled his eyes, and Tony laughed so hard he thought his ribcage would explode because that there, _that_ was all Jarvis.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I predicted the whole Jarvis-is-Vision thing pretty early on in the movie (it wasn't the biggest of plot twists if I'm honest) and I love Paul Bettany and I love Jarvis far too much, and then this happened. Vision is my newest babe ok I love him a lot and I really wanted them to explore his relationship with Tony a whole bunch more than they did.
> 
> Also we really need a ship name but I'm having a difficult time thinking of one. Vistark? Visiony? this is hard


End file.
